M1911
The M1911, also known as the Colt .45, is an American single-action, .45 caliber semi-automatic handgun designed by John Moses Browning. It was adopted by the military after being tested, and was used for over 90 years until it was largely replaced by the M9, seeing continued use only by special operations and collectors. The M1911 has been used in almost every major conflict in the 20th and 21st century, and its reliability combines with it's firepower has made it one of the most common pistols in the world. Many modern handguns are based on the M1911's tilting barrel short recoil system. Call of Duty and Call of Duty: United Offensive The M1911 is the sidearm used by the Americans. It has a seven-round magazine, mediocre accuracy and does average damage. It is only useful when the player does not have time to reload his primary weapon or if his primary weapon is bolt action and he needs to engage close enemies. Image:M1911 1.png|The M1911 in Call of Duty. Image:M1911iron 1.png|The M1911's iron sights. Call of Duty 2 Exactly the same as it is in Call of Duty. Still a decent pistol as a last resort, particularly if the player's primary weapon is out of ammo or there is no time to reload. Image:M19112.png|The M1911 in Call of Duty 2. Image:M1911iron 2.png|The M1911's iron sights. Call of Duty 2: Big Red One The M1911 is the standard sidearm for the American soldiers in multiplayer levels.The normal M1911 is only a mediocre backup weapon. It is handy for when you are reloading or for when you are out of ammo for your primary weapon. When you get 8 points in a match, you get akimbo M1911 in the submachinegun class, but withfew bullets. Once you get 16 points, you get more bullets.The akimbo M1911 is very effective when your enemies are close; you can take out 3-4 enemies easily.Despite its advantages, the M1911 isn't used often by online players. Call of Duty 3 Sidearm of the Allies in Multiplayer mode. It has medium power (capable of killing within 3-4 shots) and has a capacity of 7, but has a faster reload than the Walther P38, which compensates for its smaller capacity. One interesting thing of the pistol is that it never lock the slide when it gets out of ammo, just simply release the magazine and insert the other one. Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare In single-player, the M1911 featured is a variant similar to the many custom and semi-custom M1911 models, and has a seven-round magazine. The in-game M1911 possesses night sights and 8-round magazines, features of most standard custom M1911 pistols. It is a starting sidearm in Hunted, Shock and Awe, The Sins of the Father, and Game Over, but also appears in War Pig, in which Marines sometimes draw it when their primary weapon runs empty while under fire. In the level "Game Over," SSgt. Griggs is seen using a silver M1911 while dragging Soap to safety. The silver M1911 can also be seen in the armory in the level F.N.G. The silver plating led many to think that it was a Desert Eagle. The M1911 plays an important role in Game Over, when Captain Price slides his M1911 across the ground to Soap, who then proceeds to kill Zakhaev and his guards with the pistol. In multiplayer, the M1911 has stats that are similar to the USP .45, except that it has a lower magazine capacity (8 in the M1911 vs. 12 in the USP .45), less muzzle climb, and a higher hip-fire accuracy, leading to a pistol that has a very different "feel" and playing style than the USP .45. Like the M9 and USP .45, it can be fitted with a suppressor. Image:M1911_4.png|The M1911 in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. Image:M1911iron_4.png|The M1911's iron sights. Image:M1911sil_4.png|The suppressed M1911 File:Weapon_colt1911_white.png|The silver M1911 Call of Duty: World at War An overall decent pistol with moderate damage and ammo capacity, the M1911 is better used as a last resort weapon, in which case, as it was in real life, the pistol is much better than that. It is the default Last Stand pistol. It holds 8 rounds, opposed to the actual WW2 M1911s, which held 7 rounds (it may correct with the first time you shoot it for one round in chamber). Out of all the pistols, this is the most overlooked, because most players doubt its power. However, it is exactly the same as the other non-Magnum pistols except for reload times. In Nazi Zombies, players always start with the M1911. An accuracy and good pistol overall, for anyone who likes the M1911. The "Holy Pistol" In the PC version, you can use the Holy Pistol in the level Vendetta and the Nazi Zombies game mode. The Holy Pistol is an average M1911, except it fires grenades and providing shorter range for a pistol. In Nazi Zombies, you get it out of the Mystery Box. In Der Riese it is possible to get the Holy Pistol on the other platforms. This is done by using the M1911 on the Pack-a-Punch Machine which then renames it as "C-3000 b1at ch35". It translates to "See 3000 biatches." Image:M1911.PNG|The M1911 in Call of Duty: World at War. Image:M1911 Sights.PNG|The M1911's Iron Sights. Image:PaP_colt.jpg|The C-3000 b1at-ch35 'Call of Duty: World at War (DS)' The DS version of the M1911 is pretty much the same as the console versions. With the same capacity, same accuracy and same firepowers. The pistol somehow looks more like the one in Call of Duty 2 with similar looking of the grip safety. File:M1911_DS.jpg File:M1911_Sights_DS.jpg File:M1911_Inventory_Icon_DS.jpg Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 The M1911 is seen once in the first gameplay of Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2; Captain MacTavish is seen wearing one in his holster. It is also seen and can be used in the Museum. It is not available in multiplayer, although it is visible on the chest of the snipers third-person model. The pistol that Captain MacTavish has in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 is the same one Captain Price gave to him during the mission "Game Over" in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. In the Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 mission "The Gulag" MacTavish gives it to Captain Price saying "This belongs to you sir". File:M1911 6.png|The M1911 as it appears in Modern Warfare 2 File:M1911_iron_6.jpg|Iron sight Trivia *The M1911 is the only weapon to appear in every main ''Call of Duty'' installment so far. *The M1911 was first adopted exactly 100 years prior to the events of Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare making the events of this game occur in the year 2011. *In Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, every single time during a cinematic in which the M1911 is used, it uses the Desert Eagle firing sound; likely for an added dramatic effect the normal sound would be unable to generate. *During the Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare beta, the gun was called "M1911 Colt .45". *Many fans were disappointed that the M1911 was not included in Modern Warfare 2's Multiplayer. *In the Modern Warfare 2 level "The Gulag", Captain MacTavish seems to pull Captain Price`s M1911 out of nowhere. You can see MacTavish with a M9 in his holster, but not an M1911. It is possible that he carries it with him on military operations as a keepsake and kept it in a hidden part of his uniform. Though you can see it on his side in "Cliffhanger". *The Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 M1911 in the Museum functions the exact way its Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare counterpart does in recoil, sights, and reloading time, meaning that the M1911 is likely to have been simply ported over from Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. *The M1911 in both Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare and Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 has its hammer in "half-cocked" state.This state was primarily used by left-handed shooters who couldn't reach the safety on the left side with their left hand, acting as an interim Double-Action mode with the safety off, left-handed shooter's "Condition One" *The M1911 is the secondary weapon of choice for Captain Price of the Modern Warfare Series. *In Call of Duty 4, the main antagonists are killed by a M1911. Khaled Al-Asad is executed by Captain Price wielding a M1911, Victor Zakhaev kills himself with a M1911, and Sgt. "Soap" Mactavish kills Imran Zakhaev with the M1911 Price slides to him. *The M1911 creates the same Gunshot sound as the USP .45. *The M1911 is visible in Modern Warfare 2's multiplayer, it is in a holster on the sniper's outfit (no ghillie suit). *In Museum, the M1911 has a strangely long delay before you reload. Category:Weapons Category:Modern Weapons Category:Call of Duty Weapons Category:Call of Duty: United Offensive Weapons Category:Call of Duty: Finest Hour Weapons Category:Call of Duty 2 Weapons Category:Call of Duty 2: Big Red One Weapons Category:Call of Duty 3 Weapons Category:Call of Duty: World at War weapons Category:Pistols Category:Call of Duty 4 Weapons Category:American Weapons Category:DS weapons Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Weapons Category:Modern Warfare Series Category:Call of Duty 3 Category:Call of Duty Category:Call of Duty: United Offensive Category:Call of Duty: Finest Hour Category:Call of Duty 2 Category:Call of Duty 2: Big Red One Category:Call of Duty: World at War Category:Multiplayer